Figure 101
Hi there. I go by the name PokemonGuy2017, and you might have heard of me because I usually play TNT Run and Bedwars. So, it was just a typical day. I logged onto Minecraft and started a new world. Singleplayer, of course. After a few minutes, I started to build a base near the mountain biome. I wasn't aware of the chat messages that were occurring on my screen. The person had no gamertag or anything, and when I checked the player list, there was nothing except for me. <> .101 what? excuse me <> .101 plugin. Ummmm....are you doing something to me? So, at this point, I had already read a ton of stories on the wiki and had my share of creepy text. They usually mean that you're getting hacked or something, so I decided to report him. Turns out, the reason why the entity did not have a name was that he didn't even exist in my game. I tried chatting him but he never responded. So I was thinking, "'it's probably a bug, since he doesn't even exist". Wow, was I wrong. Soon after, the guy started chatting again, but this time he was really speaking. <> Good day. <> There is something being processed, please wait. please stop hacking, whatever you are. He stops chatting and seconds later, a new "person" appears on my entity list. However, he was not on the player list and was regarded as Figure.101RAW. I had never encountered something like this and was starting to freak out. I tried exiting the game, but the Disconnect button was gone and the whole Settings page has mysteriously vanished. He never appeared in person or something, but I knew something was up. I tried saying something but apparently I could not type anything and it seemed that my keyboard was disconnected. I couldn't even move, or move my mouse. All of a sudden, my screen went black, and was replaced by a picture reassembling a mixture of Herobrine and Entity 303. It only appeared for a second though. After that, I found myself getting randomly teleported everywhere, from the Nether to the End. After about a minute of teleporting, he said something really creepy. Also, he now had a name. Good day. There is something being processed, please wait. It seemed he was repeatedly doing the things he had done before, but there was clearly something wrong about my game. The screen kept buzzing and random error messages, all with the icon 101 in the corner, covered my screen. I managed to reboot the laptop but I encountered the same thing. This time, he was actually IN MY GAME. His skin looked grey, and he had blackish squares as "eyes" on his face. He was levitating towards me and I got so scared that I turned off the laptop. Somehow, the game had connected to my Bluetooth speakers and were now blaring loud, spooky music. I was trying to turn them off when a voice came on. It was coming from my laptop. Strange. I thought I had turned it off. I was pacing around the room when the voice started talking. <> Good day. I immediately rushed over to the laptop and found that it was turned on. I never opened Minecraft and went straight to the forums. My site data was all gone and my account was deleted for no reason. I opened a new one on another computer but within seconds got it deleted. I think Figure 101 found a way onto my home network and got on my two computers. I'm freaked out. I couldn't take any screenshots due to my keyboard being disconnected and therefore and no evidence at all. The only thing I have is my account, and I can't get back on it since about two weeks ago and I think my password was hacked. Anyway, I hope you all are having a great day and not having the same thing with me. Good day. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities